Reminiscence
by EveningLilies
Summary: Ash recalls past memories and reminisces about the one that got away.


Ash was sitting in his cozy armchair and watching his favourite flick, _"Moments We Once Cherished"_**.** The movie was about two friends who once swore to remain friends forever. However, when one becomes a celebrity, he forgets about her friend and moves on in a different direction with his life. They do remain friends, but not as close, till the last scenes of the film where he remnisces about those bittersweet memories one by one, only to unravel his hidden feelings for the girl.

Ash didn't know why, but for some reason this film always reminded him of a special someone. A girl with fiery red hair and cerulean blue eyes who travelled the vast regions of Kanto with him. During their journey, he grew to love those greenish-blue eyes. Eyes, that reminded him of the vast seas with its unending possibilities.

Ash sighed. He had told her, his deep dark secrets. She did the same. They were very close and he would be lying if he said he didin't like her as more than a friend. However, it seemed that fate had other plans and sadly now she was just another faded memory in his book of life. Another sigh and a memory creeped it's way into his mind.

**Years ago, three companions stood on a fork of road. The sky was filled with beautiful colurs of sunset. However, unlike the usual sunsets, one could tell this was going to be a special one. Three friends were about to part ways with each other. As much as, Ash was excited for his next journey, he couldn't deny the overwhelming sadness that accompanied him with it. After all, it was time to bid goodbye to two of his most dearest companions. Together they had went through a lot of good and bad times, during their journey. They had discovered new pokemons, encountered some legendary ones, and met many different people too. Many of them became their friends while some nasty ones gave them troubles, like the famous eccentric trio of team rocket. He also remembered how they had fought off against the cynical team rocket boss, and how when it seemed all was lost, Brock and Misty had rescued him from the underground terrains. He remembered all their camping trips. Their long cold nights of sitting by the fire and talking their hearts out, sipping warm tea and eating Brock's delicious food. Looking back, Ash smiled sadly to himself at all the adventures they had shared.**

_"**You**__ **okay, Ash?"**_ **, asked Brock with concern. He had always looked out after Ash and Misty like a big brother. Infact, Ash was so used to Brock caring for him and guiding him through difficult times that he didn't even know how he was going to manage from then on.**

**Heavy-hearted, he replied that he was just reminiscing about past memories**

_"**Oh**__",_ **Brock whispered and didn't say anything afterwards. Maybe, he too was at a loss of words of how to handle the pain of parting. They stood there in silence for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts.**

**One particular thought, however, nagged at him more than the others even at that moment. Should he tell her? He looked up in those beautiful orbs and felt something tug at his heart. She was everything he could ever dream to have.****"Dreams"**** The word even back then was enough to change his mind so he finally said the inevitable:**

**_"Goodbye, Mist. I"ll miss you and you too Brock" _**

_"**Goodbye**__ **Ash. Take care and we will miss you a lot "**_ **Brock replied.**

**_"Promise_****_ us, Ash, that we will remain friends forever_." She spoke with sorrow etched in her voice.**

**_"Ofcourse__, Mist. You know, we will !"_**

**_" And we will, you know, maybe travel together again someday. " _Ash added.**

**The smile that she gave on hearing this was enough to explode a million emotions in him. But before he could sort them out, she turned around and left. Left forever.**

Though, they did remain friends forever after that, but things changed. Ash subsequently journeyed through Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, had more adventures and made more memories. Feelings diminished over the years and time pulled them apart. Schedules refused to complement each other's free time and conversations reduced.

He did met her a few times after that, still meets her if opportunity arises yet the bond is not that strong. They both changed and moved on. In those few times they met, Ash did wanted to tell her, yet everytime the Pokemon Master dreams blocked his latent desire. How could he maintain something so special and wonderful if they were to be in different regions? How?

Later, maturity rendered those questions useless as he realized, he could have trained in Kanto and waited for her to finish her sisterly duties and then asked her to come along with him to Hoenn or Sinnoh even.

_" **Memories are made of Bliss, Ash. Always, cherish them but don't dampen your hope due to them, for life is full of surprises. Dwelling in those past mistakes will just spoil the surprises for you, silly guy! "**_ **said his ever optimistic bestie, Dawn, one day, who somehow had figured out Ash's true feelings for an unknown girl. He would always deny her the truth until her persistence made him succumb. When he interrogated her on how she knew about it, she replied by saying that the special lure was to be blamed. He smiled, and told her everything.**

Dawn had the knack of seeing the positive even in the tough situations of life and Ash drawed strength from her, many a times. Her advice, too, was always worth a million diamonds. Sometimes, though, he can't help but wonder about what could have been.

"_Ash_", called a silvery voice.

"_Yeah_", Ash replied after a pause.

_"I was wondering if you want to go for a walk. It just rained and you know, how wonderful the weather is after that. "_ Gorgeous sapphire colured eyes stared at him, expecting an answer.

"Ofcourse, how can I refuse such a pretty lady", he winked and Serena giggled.


End file.
